At least one new vehicle sunroof design of the type employing a removable sunroof panel is pivotally connected to the sunroof along the rear edge of the panel so as to permit the leading edge to be swung upwardly above the roof, thus forming an air scoop opening through which outside air is drawn into the interior of the vehicle. A design of this type is shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 195,150, filed Oct. 8, 1980, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This design is particularly effective in directing relatively large volumes of air toward the vehicle's occupants. However, because of the scooping effect provided by the sunroof panel, foreign articles such as bugs, rocks and the like may also be drawn in through the sunroof opening and constitute projectiles which are deflected toward the vehicle's occupants at speeds in excess of 50 mph. Such projectiles pose an obvious safety hazard, particularly to the vehicle's driver since even relatively small particles of dirt or the like cast into the driver's eye may impair his vision, thereby causing the driver to lose control of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to screen or filter the incoming air in some manner. However, the construction and mounting of such a screen is complicated by the fact that one or more latching assemblies are present along the leading edge of the sunroof opening for holding the forward edge of the panel in an elevated position. Moreover, removable type sunroof panel assemblies are often installed after the vehicle has been manufactured; consequently, the design of vehicle roofs does not include a provision for storing such a screen when the roof panel is either closed or removed from the roof.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an air screen for a removable sunroof of the type described above which extends essentially across the entire width of the scoop-like opening between the sunroof panel and the roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an air screen of the type described above which allows access to latching assemblies connecting the panel to the roof, but yet which does not interfere with rapid removal of the panel from the roof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an air screen as described above which is economical and simple in construction, but yet which automatically shifts to a storage position when the panel is drawn into its closed position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an air screen as described above which provides a means for regulating the volume of air flowing therethrough and which also functions as an air deflector to eliminate buffeting noises, particularly when the panel is removed from the roof.
These and further objects of the invention will be made clear or will become apparent during the course of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.